Secretary
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: A boss takes advantage of the new secretary.


LunarianPrincess

Title: Secretary

Summary: A boss takes advantage of the new secretary, and the secretary gives as good as they get.

Warnings: Major adult actions (basically PWP).

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!

Hope you enjoy!

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

The boss stared at the new secretary over steepled fingers. Blonde, youthful, and hot. Leaning back the boss wondered how such a hot specimen had been shoved into the ranks of secretaries. Other people had noticed, stared at the profile, peeked out the corner of their eye, tried to start a conversation. It wasn't just other secretaries, people as low as the new intern was staring, and there was even a question about the new head of Human Resources being interested. Then again... thats how people got jobs. "Impressing" Human Resources. Then came the thought, if everyone was mooning over the new secretary, who was getting the work done? Thats when the idea came. Remove temptation. There was a need in the development division for a dedicated secretary, but the correct person had yet to be found. Two phone calls, three emails, and a memo later, the secretary was moving into a cubicle just outside the boss's corner office.

"Coffee. Cream. One sweet and low" The boss smirked as the new secretary jumped at the intercom inside the cubicle, before hustling toward the break room. A couple of minutes later the secretary peeked around the door that stood between the boss's office and the secretary's cubicle and desk. The boss's eyes followed as the secretary approached the massive oak desk and leaned across to set the mug on the brass coaster. The secretary was so focused on making sure that not one drop of liquid spilled on any of the papers that littered the desk, that they didn't notice the eyes that traveled over the skin exposed by the few undone buttons at the top of the crisp pale pink shirt worn today.

The secretary smiled up into the boss's eyes before returning to their duties. The boss wondered how they could get to see more of the secretaries luscious skin. Tapping their bottom lip while eyebrows furrowed, the boss thought, and thought, and thought.

The other secretaries shook their heads in commiseration as the newbie was called into the boss' office numerous times over the next couple of weeks. Smiled knowingly when the new secretary was sent to fetch the files from the bottom cabinet, or unstick the jam in the bottom tray of the printer, or stay late to take dictation. Heavy on the first syllable. There was a pool, among the other secretaries, on which executive would claim the new secretary first. There was heavy speculation about the secretary and many people, including the UPS delivery person. And then one night it happened.

"How have you been adjusting?" The voice was husky, and quiet loud in the otherwise silent office.

"Oh, everyone has been real nice. I'm quite grateful, it was an adjustment at first, you know, journalism to the corporate world." The sweet voice was very cheerful. The boss smiled widely. It was a late August evening, the secretary and the boss were the last people in the office. The air had turned off an hour ago due to it being after hours, and they were starting to feel the heat. The boss had pulled off the heavy black blazer, and the secretary kept pulling at the collar of the sweater they were wearing.

"You can take that off you know, there's no need to be uncomfortable while you're stuck here," The secretary's eyes narrowed warily, as if looking for an ulterior motive, but then shook their head, what ulterior motive could the boss have? A magnificent chest was revealed, and the shadow between the collar of the shirt and the skin below was all the boss could focus on.

They were working on the end of the quarter sales analysis, and projecting next quarter's sales, modifying the business model, as well as planning some extra events. The team had presented a proposal earlier in the afternoon, but the boss had decided to tweak it before presenting it to the CFO and CEO, but the rest of the team had been excused. Except for the pretty little secretary, too eager to please to resent being kept in on a Friday night. The boss stared at the secretary before pulling off the tie that was suddenly too tight, the scrap of charcoal silk was pulled slowly off as two pairs of eyes stared at each other. The boss had to hide the triumphant smirk from the way the secretary's cheeks tinged pink.

The secretary set a few spreadsheets out, laying them carefully so they didn't overlap on the table. The secretary's spine stiffened as the boss stood over their shoulder and stared at the layout. The secretary couldn't keep their sharp inhale quiet as the boss's chest pressed against the back of the chair. The boss's gleeful grin was wide, their gloating expression hidden by their position behind the secretary. Desperate to press their luck, the boss gripped the secretary's shoulder as they leaned forward to exchange two spreadsheets, then left their fingers to linger as they made a satisfied noise.

"There, thats more like it. Have the weekend retreat before the sales pitch and the new product launch," The boss paused as the secretary made the appropriate sounds in response. "O.K. I think thats it for the night" The low statement was almost lost in the silence of the room. And the boss nearly crowed when the secretary shivered as they slowly removed their fingers.

The secretary slowly stood from the chair but when they turned around they were nearly chest to chest with the boss. Their gaze flew up, wide and unbelieving. The boss wanted to cherish the way the secretaries breath caught in their throat, but they decided upon taking advantage of their opening. Pressing closer they growled when the secretary took a step back only to come into contact with the table, they sat down hard, their hands coming up to stop their backwards motion. Legs akimbo, the secretary could only stare as their seemingly aloof boss crept closer and leaned down.

Long eyelashes swept closed as the boss leaned forward, their intent clearly written upon their face. A light moan escaped the secretary as the boss groaned. The secretary's hands came up to flutter at the boss' shoulders, before lightly pushing against the boss.

"What's wrong?" The boss's voice was gruff, almost irritated as they shoved their hand into the hair at their temple.

"I don't think this is right, we're at work, you're my boss, its against policy,"

"Screw policy" The boss shoved the secretary flat on the table before leaning over and sealing their mouths together. The boss slid their hand from the secretary's silky hair, over their soft neck, to stroke at the skin revealed above the thin cotton shirt. The secretary made a soft mewl of capitulation and clutched at the boss' shoulders. The boss shoved a leg between the secretary's thighs, eyes nearly crossing as the secretary's hips pressed up against them.

The secretary pushed hard and the boss stumbled back a few steps. Thunderous eyes beheld the normally mild-mannered, subservient secretary.

"What are you doing?"

"Helga, this is a bad idea, we could get caught."

"Oh come on, football head! I'm the head of the development branch, I'm practically the COO! Who's going to get us in trouble?" With that she stepped closer and slid her hands over his chest and into his hair as she pulled his face to hers.

"In that case," Arnold's voice was deep and smooth. Helga nearly swooned when he grabbed her hips and spun her around to pin her against the table. Kissing her deeply, he inexorably bore her back upon the table, lifting his hands to catch hers and pin them to the table. She pushed against his grip, but couldn't lift her wrists from the oak table she was pinned to. Moaning into his mouth she lifted her leg and ran her high heel up over his calf and thigh to rest on his hip. He released her lips and trailed his own down over her cheek to nibble on her ear before sucking lightly down her neck. He smirked as he saw the last mark he'd left on her , a tiny bruise near her collarbone. So that was why she had worn shirts with ties all week, an excuse to hide the hickey he had left on her.

He nudged his nose against her collar, baring her shoulder, and set his lips to the other collarbone, set on leaving another mark. He loved hearing the whimpers she made when he let his tongue slide across her skin, the moan she let out when he rolled her skin between his teeth, that breathless gasp that escaped when he sucked deep on her flesh.

"Arnold" his name started on one of those breathless gasps, and finished on a throaty groan. He let her wrists free as he braced himself on the table with his left hand and slid his right down her side to pull her shirt free of her skirt. He let his finger drift along her skin, from her belly button up her ribcage to the underside of her bra. He groaned when her hands slid up his arms, over his shoulders, and into his hair, tugging ever so slightly on his scalp.

Helga's fingers gripped Arnold's hair as she lifted herself closer to his lips, loving the hot shivery feeling he was sending through her body. When his fingers trailed, ghostly light, over her ribs she arched her back in an effort to have him place his hands where she wanted them. She used the leg wrapped around his hip to leverage herself up and slid a hand between them to get at his belt. She moaned in disappointment as Arnold's mouth left her neck.

She watched with heavy lidded eyes as he grabbed her ankle and pulled it away from his hip. Her fingers slid from his hair as he stood next to the table, her fingers scrabbled against the wood as he lifted her leg and kissed the inside of her ankle. He set her foot back down on the table letting his eyes caress her legs, as he began to unbutton his shirt. When she saw what he was doing, her fingers flew to her own buttons. She desperately pulled the shirt apart, nearly ripping the buttons off, exposing the lacy, pink bra she had worn beneath the crisp pink shirt. Arnold left the unbuttoned shirt on as he unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his crisp black trousers.

Arnold's shirt fell from his shoulders as he leaned back over Helga. He let his finger trace the hot pink lace that lay against the swell of her breast. His knee was planted between her thighs on the desk, and he pushed off with his other foot to fully cover her body with his. Her fingernails dragged down the skin of his back and she cherished the pleasured groan he let out as he lowered his head to her breast. He let his tongue travel the same path as his fingers, tracing the edge of the lace across the fullness of her breast.

Arnold groaned as Helga gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist and shoved against him. He let out a breathless chuckle as he let her roll them and ended up on his back. He watched hungrily as she reached behind her and released the catch of her bra. She leaned over him as her breasts swung free, and he wasted no time in sealing his lips over one engorged nipple. She ground down against him as he lathed at her tender flesh.

Helga's nails scratched down his chest, over his abs, to comb through the thin trail of hair beneath his navel. Her head fell back and she reveled in the feeling of Arnold's tongue on her breast and her hair sliding across her naked back as she pressed her core into his hard shaft. She rest her weight on her left hand as she lowered her chest closer to Arnold, and allowed her hand to slide beneath his trousers and boxers.

She stroked him gently, her head falling forward as Arnold bit gently into her nipple. She leaned back, shivering when Arnold sucked one last time before releasing her, her hair was like a curtain, a silky veil to shroud them. She leaned down to kiss him, slanting her lips over his. He grabbed the back of her neck and deepened the kiss as he pressed against her hip to flip them once more.

He slid his hand up her leg, pushing her prim pencil skirt up around her hips. He trailed his fingertips along the inside of her thighs as he pressed into her fist with his hips. He slid his hand between her legs, caressing her slick heat. He pushed her thong to the side and pressed his fingers into her.

"You're so wet" his voice was strained and she only smiled, her eyes dark with desire. She pressed his pants down, still lifting her hips into his hand. He pressed against her clit, smiling as she shuddered beneath him. His smile turned wry when she urged him to "Hurry the fuck up!" ever the demanding one. He pressed a hard kiss against his lips as he pressed his hard cock against her. His head dropped onto her shoulder as her wet heat clamped around him.

He pulled back and thrust back in, relishing the ascending cry that escaped from Helga's throat. He pressed against her clit again, stroking, desperate to have her cum around him. He felt her start to shudder and he could tell she was so close, turning his face into her neck, he bit down on her shoulder, nearly crowing in triumph as he felt her spasm around him. He let out a shout as he came, shivering, shuddering in the circle of her arms. He lay there, his breath fanning across her neck, her skin slightly slick with sweat and sticking to his.

He stiffened in surprise and immediately made sure Helga's modesty was protected when he heard a gasp. He felt Helga tense beneath him, and turned to see who had stumbled upon them. He let his head fall back against Helga's shoulder when he saw who had discovered them. Lila, office manager at Bob's Electronic Emporium (the next logical step when Cellular Phones hit the market, and beepers were on their way out, they even had a few Smart Phones that were in development, one of the subjects at tonight's meeting in point of fact.)

"Oh my, I'm ever so sorry to have interrupted. I forgot my tablet," She crept forward, her eyes averted, to grab a little leather case and turned her back quickly. "Perhaps you should take your fiance home for this next time Helga, and I'm ever so sure we can get a new table for the conference room, so that you can have this one in your office." Lila's voice was filled with laughter and Arnold could swear he heard a giggle just before the door swung closed.

"Stupid freaking Ms. Perfect, I can do what I want, WHERE I want." Arnold could hear her voice was tinged with embarrassment. He kissed her lightly before pulling away and pulling his pants back up and buckling his belt. He grabbed their shirts from the ground and handed her's to her before pulling his on. He watched as she hid her face behind the fall of her hair, and she held her shirt to her chest as she slipped off the table looking around for her bra. Once she found it, she slipped it on quickly, her head falling onto her shoulder as she reached around to buckle it.

"Oh c'mon Helga, It's just Lila, you know she's never gonna say anything,"

"Of course she isn't, not only would I bring Ol' Betsy out of retirement, she'd be 'oh so embarrassed' even saying anything having to do with sex" Arnold didn't bring attention to the fact that Helga had paused at that word.

"Well, lets go home, its late, and if you're up for it, I have some plans for when we get home" He waggled his eyebrows at her, pleased when she let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh football head, if you've got the stamina, I'm always up for you," She gave him a quick peck as she shoved her skirt to lay flat against her legs again, "Then again, I think the boss wants you to stay though, there are some reports that needs to be typed up, some invoices to do, and some copies, and some" He silenced her with a kiss.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Smut, pure smut. But I hope you enjoy it. I sure did...long day at work leads to living vicariously.

Please, please review!


End file.
